Muñeca
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Au: Hasta ahora nunca nadie la había tratado como una chica, sino como una maldita muñeca que podían tirar, por eso no le importaba ya nada en esta vida. Bueno al menos así era hasta que ese idiota apareció –Yo te voy a proteger Nozomi. –Estúpido pervertido. -One-shot-


**Bueno pues aquí está el fic de NozomixKon espero les guste. Probablemente hay occ. Lo siento.**

**Declaimer **

**Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo**

**Au: **Hasta ahora nunca nadie la había tratado como una chica, sino como una maldita muñeca que podían tirar, por eso no le importaba ya nada en esta vida. Bueno al menos así era hasta que ese idiota apareció** –Yo te voy a proteger Nozomi. –Estúpido pervertido. -One-shot-**

* * *

**Capitulo único**

**Muñeca**

**.**

**.**

Pasó una mano por su corto cabello verde, sus fríos ojos rojizos con destellos purpurinos miraron entre cerradamente el camino. Apretó la sabana que cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo, solo llevaba la ropa interior. Suspiró nuevamente la habían echado antes de vestirse, al menos creyó que esta vez el tipo la dejaría cambiarse antes de botarla a la calle. ¿Qué esperaba, una amable despedida? como si alguna vez eso fuera a pasarle, su "novio" se había divertido lo bastante con ella y como ya sabía pronto la correría de su lado, así siempre había sido, todos los hombres con los que salía la trataban como una muñeca que podían tirar apenas se cansaran. Pero joder al menos pudo haberla dejado agarrar sus cosas antes de ordenarle que se largara. Estornudó, estaba helando, puesto que se encontraban a mediados de Enero, sin mencionar que era las 12 de la noche. Ahora intentaba pensar en algún lugar al cual recurrir por refugio, dio un pasó mas y sintió perder la fuerza de sus piernas, cayó al suelo y se raspo las rodillas. Miró fijo el piso, su inexpresiva mirada se aguo, quería llorar mas no lo haría solo era una muñeca no tenia siquiera el derecho a quejarse, así la habían criado, su única utilidad era ser un accesorio.

-"_Las muñecas solo serán muñecas"-_

—Oye ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- una voz grave preguntó detrás suyo, la peliverde giró el rostro. Un chico bastante atractivo, alto de piel melocotón, cabello despeinado color chocolate y con unos grandes ojos de un almendrado tono se inclinaba hacia ella. Traía una gabardina verde y una frondosa bufanda blanca.

—Déjame en paz.- gruñó tratando de pararse. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, el pelicafe se acuclilló y alargó una mano hacia ella. La ojirojizo instintivamente le lanzó un manotazo, haciendo que la sabana se cayera y descubriera su frágil cuerpo. El chico arqueo las cejas y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué t-te p-paso? ¿Te a-atacaron?-tartamudeó.

—No te interesa-aseguró la chica cubriéndose nuevamente, de repente sintió la cabeza pesada.

— ¿C-cómo te llamas?-insistió.

—No tengo porque contestarte- tosió y todo comenzó a verse borroso. Nuevamente intentó ponerse de pie pero cayó al suelo y empezó a respirar agitadamente, el ojiavellana le toco la frente y recibió otro me toques- le ordenó la muchacha antes de desmayarse.

—Dios-musitó el castaño deshaciéndose apresuradamente de su abrigo para colocárselo a la chica. La cargo en vilo y notó que era muy liviana, sin mencionar lo linda. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que ayudarla primero.

La peliverde solo podía ver un espacio negro donde flotaba libre ¿Qué le había pasado? Oh si se había desmayado. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan cálido? Ella había perdido el conocimiento en plena calle, entonces porque estaba tan cómoda. Se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos, lo primero que captó fue un techo blanco, después al girar la cabeza una mesita de noche con un par de fotos de personas que no conocía.

—¿Dónde estoy?-inquirió con voz pastosa.

—En mi casa- la voz de aquel chico la sorprendió, se levantó abruptamente de la cama, vio que estaba vestida, con lo que supuso eran ropas del ojiavellana –.Te desmayaste por el frio-explicó y miró como la chica hacia amagó de levantarse –.Alto ahí preciosa, todavía tienes que guardar reposo- la empujó a la cama. La peliverde lo observó desconfiada.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?-cuestionó estoica.

—Porque lo necesitabas. Si una chica necesita ayuda se la daré- aseguró con voz decidida. Sus palabras la desconcertaron, nadie había querido ayudarla nunca.

—No necesito caridad- replicó y se puso de pie.

—No es caridad, es ¿caballerosidad?-respondió dudoso poniéndose delante de ella. Lo dicho la hizo lanzar una genuina carcajada.

— ¿Caballerosidad dices? Nadie me ha tratado como una chica así que no tienes porque actuar-intentó rodearlo, mas sin embargo el pelicafe extendió los brazos en ademan de impedirle el paso.

—No actuó. Eres una chica así que es mi deber- dijo serio, la ojirojizo frunció el ceño.

—¿Eres idiota?-inquirió molesta.

—Soy terco. Ahora recuéstate.

—Yo me largo.

—¿A dónde?

—Cualquier sitio menos aquí. Ya dije que no necesito tu ayuda-le espetó intentando pasar. El chico la tomo de los hombros y la tumbo en la cama.

—Ya te dije que te acostaras- gruñó aprisionándola contra el colchón.

—Quítate de encima estúpido pervertido-amenazó la peliverde mientras intentaba zafarse-¿Quién rayos te crees?

—me llamo Kaizó Konpaku*. Puedes decirme Kon y voy a cuidar de ti-sonrió.

—Hmmp- desvió la mirada y desistió de su forcejeo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó, mas la chica no respondió -. ¿De dónde vienes?-silencio fue lo que recibió nuevamente, Kon suspiró. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La chica abrió los ojos como o no me quito, al cabo que hace mucho que no duermo con una chica-su tonó era burlesco.

—Kujó Nozomi-dijo tajante, el castaño sonrió complacido.

—Bienvenida a mi casa Nozomi.

—Estúpido pervertido, no voy a quedarme-bufó rodando lo ojos.

—Hmm ya veremos, mas aun…-ensanchó su sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento pego su cara al pecho de la chica- .Es tan cálido el cuerpo de una chica. No mentía en lo de hace rato ¿Puedo dormir aquí Nozomi?-su respuesta fue una ingeniosa patada por parte de la peliverde que lo mandó de lleno al suelo.

—Pervertido-musitó cubriéndose con la sabana.

—Solo bromeaba-murmuró Kon levantándose del suelo y sobándose la noches Nozomi, estaré en el sofá-avisó desapareciendo por la puerta del cuarto y apagando la luz. La ojirojizo apretó los labios.

Tal vez si se despertaba antes que él podría irse. No necesitaba de la amabilidad de un idiota como él.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por las ranuras de la persiana, la peliverde abrió lentamente los ojos, bostezó y se levantó. No podía escuchar ruido alguno por lo que supuso que el idiota seguía dormido, bien ahora podría irse. Se encamino a la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente, cuido de no hacer el mínimo ruido mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de lo que reconoció como un departamento. Miró unas cuantas cajas, suponía que el pervertido acababa de mudarse. Contuvo la respiración cuando entro en la sala, miró al susodicho recostado en el sofá, se veía calmado y ajeno a que su "inquilina" se iba. Bueno que esperaba, no lo conocía en lo absoluto así que no podía quedarse. Sin mencionar que tenía la suficiente experiencia para asegurar que en cualquier momento ese idiota también la usaría y luego la botaría. Aunque en el fondo de ella una vocecita le grito que Kon no era así. Pero pues no podía decir nada a ciencia cierta ya que, como había dicho, no lo conocía.

—Lo siento-susurró, por alguna razón quiso disculparse.

—¡Estúpido Kon ¿aun estas durmiendo vago de mierda?!-gritó una voz masculina antes de abrir de un golpe la puerta. Nozomi se paralizó. Kon pegó un salto del sillón que fue su cama durante la noche y fulminó con la mirada la puerta. Por donde entraba un atractivo pelinaranja seguido de una pequeña y linda pelinegra.

—¡Joder, Ichigo idiota ¿Qué no conoces la palabra privacidad?!-reclamó molesto.

—Privacidad mi trasero imbécil-le riñó el chico, se parecían bastante.

—Ya paren los dos- ordenó autoritaria la morena.

—Pero Rukia-protestó el ojicafe.

—Nee-san ¿Cómo puedes salir con alguien así?-reclamó consternado Kon abrazando a la ojivioleta.

—Suéltala de una puta vez idiota-gruñó el pelinaranja.

—Oh, kurosaki-kun no te pongas celoso-se burlo el ojiavellana.

—Te voy a castrar imbécil-lo jaló de la camisa. Nozomi aprovechó la discusión para acercarse a la puerta.

—¿Quién eres tú?-cuestionó la pelinegra. Ambos chicos se detuvieron y el castaño abrió los ojos, se deshizo del agarre de su amigo y corrió hacia la peliverde.

—Eh pará preciosa. Te dije que te quedarías aquí Nozomi.

—Suéltame.

—¿Kon quien es ella?-preguntó Ichigo.

—Yo…

—Es mi compañera de piso-interrumpió a la ojirojizo.

—¡¿Eh?!-exclamaron los tres. Los ojos de Nozomi divagaron entre Ichigo y Kon, luego miró a Rukia; la morena la escudriñaba con su penetrante y llamativa mirada. Se sintió, por un corto momento, totalmente perdida y fuera de lugar.

—Kon, sé que empiezas a vivir solo, pero no es motivo para que metas a una chica a tu casa de buenas a primeras- suspiró el kurosaki, como si estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones o como un padre regañando por quinceava vez a su hijo. El pelicafe apretó los labios.

—Ya estoy bastante grandecito como para saber que hago y no hago estúpido Ichigo-rezongó.

—¡Haa!¿A quién llamas estúpido, eh jodido pervertido? –reprendió el pelinaranja.

—Y tu…¿Eres la novia de Kon?-soltó al fin la callada pelinegra. Nozomi levantó las cejas.

—No.

—Ya veo. Ichigo-llamó girándose.

—¿Qué?

—Vámonos, dejemos que Kon se haga cargo-indicó jalándolo de la camisa.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Que nos vamos estúpida zanahoria-rugió golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Arg. Maldita enana no me jodas-se quejó.

—Hasta luego Kon. Vendremos otro día- se despidió la morena remolcando a su novio.

—Adiós nee-san. Muérete Ichigo idiota-canturreó moviendo una mano en son de despedida. Es escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y luego un prolongado silencio entre ambos-ASí que… ¿Te ibas sin decirme nada Nozomi?

—No tenia que avisarte-respondió indiferente.

—¿Por qué eres así?-alegó el ojiavellana.

—No te importa-ratificó.

—¿Qué no conoces otra palabra que no sea "No"?-alzó la voz un par de octavas.

—Si-manifestó sin cambiar su semblante frio-¡ Púdrete!-exclamó dando un par de zancadas hasta la puerta y saliendo rápidamente por ella. La peliverde avanzó a grandes pasos por el pasillo del lugar, no le importaba saber realmente donde estaba la salida, solo quería irse y punto.

—¡Nozomi!-sus pupilas se achicaron y la respiración se le corto cuando Kon jaló fuertemente de ella, aprisionándola con una extrañamente gentil fuerza.

—¡Pervertido suéltame!-ordenó.

—No quiero. Yo… quiero conocerte Nozomi -declaró. Sus palabras le parecieron absurdas.

—No necesitas conocerme-murmuró bajo.

—¿Por qué?- a su parecer no había nada de malo. Vale, la forma en que se encontraron por primera vez no era muy ortodoxa, pero ¿Quién estaba cuerdo en estos tiempos? nadie. Pruebas suficientes eran sus amigos, principalmente los dos que hacía rato se habían ido.

—Porque solo soy una muñeca-su cara se torno triste. El ojiambar parpadeo aturdido, ahora era él quien no entendía su comentario-No soy una chica, solo soy un accesorio o al menos eso me enseñaron.

Afonía.

—Anoche preguntaste porque andaba en esas "circunstancias" por la calle. No, no me atacaron, mi último novio me hecho, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada. Todos los hombres solo me utilizan, soy solo un objeto al que pueden tirar y bueno, esa es mi función-dijo y sintió que el castaño aflojaba su agarre. Bien al menos ya sabía la verdad sobre ella, así podría regresar a su "vida".

—Nozomi -susurró Kon, ella se giró lentamente y su rostro se descolocó cuando vio una par de lagrimas cayendo por el rostro del chico-Debiste haber sufrido mucho-la abrazó y enterró la cara en su eres una muñeca.

—No sabes lo que dices-su garganta raspó, era como si la voz se le secara.

—Tal vez y aunque apenas te conozco yo, te prometo. No, te juro que te protegeré Nozomi de ahora en adelante.-la apretó más. ¿Estaría bien creerle? Una parte de ella dijo que sí. Sin querer unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus blancas mejillas. Era la primera vez que alguien quería protegerla, estaba abrumada por las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo porque ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan cercana a alguien que conocía hacia menos de un día? No tenía respuesta y realmente no la necesitaba, pero probablemente el destino tuviese algo que ver.

—Gracias.

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

—Está bien-y por primera vez Nozomi sonrió genuinamente. Kon le correspondió y conteniendo el resto de su llanto limpio el agua salada de las comisuras de los orbes rojizos.

Ya no estaba sola.

* * *

Era increíble lo mucho que puedes conocer a una persona en dos meses, puesto que dos meses era el tiempo que Nozomi y Kon habían estado viviendo juntos, Nozomi consiguió un empleo en una biblioteca, para no estar de arrimada según ella y poder comprarse ropa ya que no tenia nada. La peliverde se enteró de que Kon, al igual que ella, era huérfano desde los 10, pero que gracias a la familia Kurosaki había podido salir adelante. Kurosaki Ichigo, como se llamaba aquel chico que irrumpió en el departamento, era como un hermano mayor para él, era quien siempre lo había cuidado. Y Kuchiki Rukia, la morena de penetrante mirada, que al igual que Ichigo era una persona muy importante en su vida, tanto como su primer amor el cual ya había superado, como una hermana.

Así mismo Kon supo que ella, nunca tuvo una familia, que se la pasaba de hogar temporal en hogar temporal y que se valía por si sola desde los 14. También encontraron que tenían gustos similares y que estaban más cómodos con el otro que con alguien más.

—¡No entres ahí imbécil!-gritó el castaño casi aventando el bol del palomitas. Estaban en la sala del departamento viendo "Viernes 13".

—Kon, es una película-recordó la ojirojizo

—Pero… ¡Ah, te lo dije tarado!-Nozomi rodó los ojos. Ya se había acostumbrado a la llamativa forma de ser del ojiavellana. De pronto sonrió maliciosamente, giró la cabeza hacia su acompañante y lo vio muy concentrado, perfecto. Lentamente se acerco gateando por el sofá, para su ventaja Kon estaba en el suelo. Estiró los brazos y velozmente rodeo con ellos el cuello del pelicafe.

—¡Te tengo!- el ojiavellana se sacudió por el susto y la tumbo sobre él.

—Que daño-se quejaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron un segundo y después estallaron a carcajadas.

—Lo siento, solo quería jugarte una broma-se disculpo ella.

—Que va. Fue mi reacción lo que hizo que cayéramos.- inconscientemente puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la peliverde, ella se acomodo sobre el pecho de él.

—Tienes razón idiota- con su dedo índice le tocó la nariz. Kon alzó las cejas y se ruborizó tenuemente.

—No hagas eso- ladeó la siento como un niño.

—Es que eres un niño.

—No es verdad. Tengo 20 y soy mayor que tú-refutó.

—Solo por dos años. No te creas la gran cosa, estúpido pervertido.

—¡¿Y a que viene eso?!-vociferó.

—A que encontré un par de tus "revistas" en el cuarto cuando limpiaba.

—¡No revises mis cosas!-reclamó rojo como tomate.

—Estaban a simple vista. Si vas a hacer cosas sucias, al menos encuentra un buen escondite-aconsejó frunciendo el ceño.

—No es sucio, solo aprecio la belleza femenina- excusó acercando su cabeza a la de ella.

—No jodas. Eso no te lo cree ni el perro. Estúpido pervertido- la distancia que les separaba era casi nula.

—Pero que vas a sa…-y su voz se esfumo en cuanto accidentalmente sus labios habían chocado. Ambos habían quedado reducidos a un par de piedras. El contacto era suave, cálido, simplemente perfecto, pero estaba causando grandes estragos en sus mentes. Aunque quizás debieron detenerse apenas hubiera pasado el primer segundo, no fue así, sus inertes labios cobraron vida y comenzaron a moverse.

Se estaban besando.

Kon estaba encantado, no negaba que Nozomi le gustaba, no era propio de él callarse sus sentimientos, por eso estaba feliz, feliz de que Nozomi no se apartara. Pero Nozomi…

—¡No!- gritó la peliverde empujando a Kon y lanzándose hacia atrás. Se cubrió la boca.

—¿Por qué?-cuestionó aturdido.

—Yo no…no soy buena para ti. No tengo derecho, lo siento- su voz y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, su verdadero ser habló en su mente, como un eterno e incesante recordatorio.

-"_Las muñecas no tienen derecho a soñar"-_

—No puedes decidir tu sola eso. Yo te quiero-replicó el castaño, ella lo miró sin verlo realmente.

—Lo siento.- se puso de pie –Las muñecas no podemos amar - sonrió vacía, Kon se paralizó, ella le dio miedo –Lo siento. Adiós-se fue por la puerta. Él estaba demasiado paralizado como para ir tras ella

-"_Las muñecas solo serán muñecas"-_

Su caminar agitado pronto se convirtió en una carrera, necesitaba alejarse de su propia felicidad, porque no tenía derecho a tenerla. Regresaría por sus pocas cosas cuando el pelicafe estuviera trabajando. Porque no podía verlo más, no si quería alejarse a tiempo, lo quería, tanto como era posible querer a alguien, no se conocían hace mucho y eso que, su corazón sentía que eso no importaba realmente. Porque ella lo amaba.

-_"Solo existimos para complacer. No para pensar, recuérdalo"-_

Su realidad la perseguía como un perpetuo fantasma, jamás podría olvidar su destino, se engañaba a si misma al pensar lo contrario, lo que ellos le enseñaron, lo que sus padres le inculcaron:

Ser una muñeca.

—_Te quiero-_ abrió los ojos y cayó de rodillas, toda su fuerza se había ido.

—Estúpido pervertido-gimoteó cubriéndose los ojos intentando contener su llanto.

-"_Las muñecas no pueden amar"-_

Claro que podían, pero no tenían permitido demostrarlo, sentirlo y callarlo era su credo y ley. Si la "muñecas" querían seguir siendo útiles era mejor que no tuvieran corazón, sentimientos; que no conocieran el amor, porque si lo sentían se romperían y ya no serian útiles nunca más. Pero negar el amor al corazón era como negarle el aire a los pulmones. Por esa razón se llevaría sus sentimientos y se iría lejos. Vivir una vida normal con Kon era el deseo que jamás se concedería. Porque ella solo era una muñeca.

—Oh pero mira a quien me encontré. Tanto tiempo Nozomi-chan- una masculina voz resonó detrás de ella, seguido de una risilla.

—Kageroza-sama-musitó incrédula mientras se giraba. El hombre sonrió y la mujer de corto vestido que llevaba colgada del brazo rió. La ojirojizo tembló.

—Yushima-sama estará contento de verte y he de decirte que todavía está algo molesto por tu escape hace 3 años.-torció sus labios, la peliverda abrió los ojos, él era sirviente del hombre que alguna vez la acogió luego de la muerte de sus padres, un hombre metido en negocios sucios, no podía creer que alguna vez fue la mujer de Óko Yushima, un gánster de lo peor.

—Yo ya no tengo asuntos con ustedes.

—¿Así agradeces todo lo que te dimos? Que malagradecida, por eso solo sirves para que te usen- se acercó a ella.

—¡Aléjate!

—¡Nozomi!-todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, apenas fue consciente de la patada que mando a volar a Kageroza y de la mano que fuertemente la tomo de la cintura para jalarla.

—¡Kon!-se quedo sin aire.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. Qué bien que llegue a tiempo- habló mientras corría con ella siendo remolcada.

—¿Por qué?-preguntó en un susurró.

—Porque te amo, Nozomi no me importan todas esas ideas raras que tienes en la cabeza, eres una chica y una muy increíble y adorable chica. No me interesa tu pasado, me interesa tu presente. Te demostrare que no eres una muñeca- declaró en su frenesí.

—Idiota- lloró, se detuvieron y Kon estuvo seguro de que ya estaban a salvo.

—Ves, no eres una muñeca- habló con ternura- Las muñecas no lloran lagrimas tan bonita- sonrió socarronamente y le limpio la gotas de la cara. Se inclinó y estampo sus labios contra los de ella –Tienes muchas caras Nozomi y quiero conocerlas todas. Quiero ver a la tu real.- atrapó el rostro de la peliverde entre sus manos, no la dejaría alejarse. Ella no podía evitar que él la viera tan vulnerable,

—Kon…

—Yo te protegeré Nozomi.

—Te amo.- y fue ella quien lo beso.

—Y yo te amo más. Regresemos a casa-indicó el entrelazando sus manos.

—Ok- sonrió y sorbió su último llanto. Se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Si las muñecas solo eran muñecas, pero ella jamás volvería a ser una. Porque había un estúpido y grandioso hombre que la amaba lo suficiente como para darle vida.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí, espero le haya gustado, dejen reviews. Porfis**

*** el nombre de kon traducido al español es alma modificada y Kaizó konpaku es como se dice.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Akari se despide**

**Matta Ne.**


End file.
